The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 7-Anxious Moments
(Coraline swims under the castle wall. She tiptoes to the garden. Meanwhile, Astrid is walking in the grand hall, and Coraline sneaks into the castle. A viking with a torch, and a viking helmet, wearing a brown suit passes by her. He is a charactor from how to train your dragon "who was looking for hiccup in a soundtrack of (see you tommorow).". Now she is walking past three kids. One of them is a 13 year old boy with darker blue hair, black T-shirt with light blue circle and yellow lightning bolt in it, jeans, black air-walk-shoose with stars in it and brown eyes, wearing a green tuxedo jacket, a lime green shirt, and a light green bowtie. His name is Wilbur Robinson. The second boy is a fat one with orange-brown hair, blue eyes purple T-shirt and jeans, wearing a blue tuxedo jacket, a purple shirt, and a light blue bowtie. His name is Snotty-boy. And the last one is a girl with darker violet hair and dark blue eyes, wearing an orange dress and light pink bloomers. Her name is Violet Parr. Coraline bumps into her, and she looks at Coraline.) *Violet/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: Whoa! Oh, Your Highness. *Coraline/Melody: (laughs nervously) My fault. I gotta go; can't go to the party without a dress! (The two boys look at Violet.) *Violet/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: If you ask me, she's a little strange. *Wilbur/Skinny Boy in Green Suit: (coldly) I heard she actually talks to animals. (He laughs, and Violet and Snotty-boy join him as they are bullying Coraline. She is embarrassed and walks to her bedroom. She is picking out a white pair of frilly, white pantalettes and a matching camisole with a green bow on the chest along with a pink ball gown with short, puffy sleeves.) (Outside, Astrid is looking sadly up at the sunset sky, and Dug is playing in the water.) *Astrid/Ariel: I miss you, daddy; I wish you could be here with us. (She hikes up her dress skirt, steps into the sea, and inhales the sea air deeply. And then, she hears a voice. It's Coraline, and she is in her white pantalettes and camisole.) *Coraline/Melody: Mother? What are you doing? *Astrid/Ariel: Uh, nothing. I'll be right up. (Verne descends from the mirror in a magenta sash while Coraline is putting on her gown and turquoise bead necklace. Then she hastily ties the sash around her waist in a bow with Verne still trapped in it.) *Astrid/Ariel: (from behind the door) Coraline? (She opens up the door. She loses her hat and smiles to see Coraline all dressed up and wearing a gold tiara.) *Coraline/Melody: I'm Ready! (The tiara falls off her head) *Astrid/Ariel: Here, let me help. (She sits Coraline down in her chair and brushes her fur.) (Hiccup appears in her room. He is now wearing a yellow jacket over his white shirt, a red bow tie, green pants, and a matching hat.) *Hiccup/Eric: So, we're having a bad fur day. Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs. *Astrid/Ariel: Oh, we'll be right down. Give us two minutes. *Hiccup/Eric: Right, two minutes. Now, where have I heard that before? *Coraline/Melody: mom, put down the brush. It's hopeless. (Once Astrid is finished brushing Coraline's hair, she sets the tiara back on Coraline's head just at about the right angle.) *Astrid/Ariel: Oh, you look beautiful! *Coraline/Melody: Do I have to do this? Everyone thinks I'm weird. *Astrid/Ariel: Oh, honey, everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know I'' did. I was a regular fish out of water. *Coraline/Melody: You?! No way! I'm just so afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself! *Astrid/Ariel: Coraline, this just isn't about the party. Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always tell me anything. *Coraline/Melody: Well, Okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. *Astrid/Ariel: Now don's freak out about what I dream about. *Coraline/Melody: More than anything in the world! (''The doors open up.) *Hiccup/Eric: How's it coming? Oh, Coraline! Is that you? You look beautiful! (She walks out of her bedroom.) *Astrid/Ariel: (laughs) He's right. Now we'll talk later. Category:The Little Mermaid Parts